Teen Titans: The New Girl
by Nyx'sBlackRose
Summary: A kinda crossover with Yu Yu Hakusho. When Kurama's daughter wants to join the Titans, her friend Robin has her join the East branch. Will she become a true Titan, or will her demon powers get the best of her? Some SpeedyXOCXRed X later on. On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Teen Titans Stories: Story 1-New Titan

Me: Welcome to my first fanfic, everyone! Speedy, could you do the disclaimer for me?

Speedy: After I finish fixing my hair!

Me: *Swipes comb* Do the disclaimer, and I'll give this back to you.

Speedy: Okay, Okay! Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own Teen Titans or Yu Yu Hakusho. Can I have my comb back now?

Me: Sure! *Tosses comb back* Now, let's get on with this fic!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

_/Mas y Menos Spanish translations/_

The members of Teen Titans East were up at 6 am and grumbling. No, it's not because of a bad guy robbing the local bank or because of combat practice; It was because Robin was bringing a friend of his over who wanted to join the Titans; and, according to Robin, the friend had powers that would be an asset to their team.

Although Bee and the others were glad to be getting another teammate, Robin escorting them to East Tower at 6 in the morning wasn't exactly a good idea; everyone was slightly on edge from getting up so early without an emergency call being the cause: Speedy was chasing Mas y Menos around the living room area on the ground floor where they were all gathered because they'd been teasing him about his hair, Aqualad was complaining about breakfast being fish("Some of them could have been my friends!" *eye roll*), and BumbleBee was ready to toss Speedy off the roof if he argued with her one more time in the same hour.

Everybody got their acts together when the doorbell rang(That was fast, wasn't it?). Bee was the first to reach the door, with the boys a foot behind her, all curious to meet their new teammate.

"Hey, guys," Robin said as he walked in. A second figure followed him, but kept to the shadows of the doorway, so no one could see them well.

"Hey, Rob," Bee greeted, nodding to him, then to the other figure. "Is this our newest Titan?"

Robin nodded, then turned to the figure, motioning for it to come forward. As the figure left the shadows, they saw that the figure had a light green cape covering the rest of their costume that was held together by an emerald gem, and a green mask with silver leaves down one side, hiding her face except for a pair of green eyes, was framed by shoulder-length red hair; she nodded slightly to the others.

A silver fox quietly left the shadows and walked over to the girl, weaving around her cloak, then sitting down next to her, observing the other Titans standing in front of him.

"This is Plant Girl; she's an expert combat fighter, and she has her own special weapons besides her powers." Bee stepped forward and smiled at the girl.

"I'm BumbleBee; just call me Bee for short. I'm glad to have you on the team." She extended her hand, which Plant Girl shook, showing off a green elbow-length glove and a silver band around her wrist.

When they were done shaking hands, Plant Girl reached up and pulled the bottom half of her mask off and tucked it into her cape (A/N: The bottom's detachable), showing flawless pale skin and pink lips.

"I'm glad to be here," Plant Girl said, her was voice quiet and gentle-sounding, with a slight accent to it. Bee nodded as Robin headed for the door.

"Now that you're here, I'm heading back to the Tower; I don't like leaving Cy in charge for too long. I'll say hi to him for you, Bee. Bye, P.G." Robin said as he exited.

"Who's the little guy with you?" Plant Girl glanced down and smiled as the fox's tail twitched slightly.

"His name is Yoko: he's my pet-well, he's more a guardian than a pet. If it's okay, he's moving in with me." She looked at Bee, who nodded. Mas and Menos ran up to Plant Girl.

"/_I'm Mas!_/" Mas said.

"/_I'm Menos!_/" Menos said.

"/_Can we play with Yoko?_/" they asked together in a rush.

Plant Girl looked down at the two of them in surprise.

"/_Sure; just be careful boys, he can bite if you get him mad enough._/" she answered. This blew Speedy, Aqualad, and Bee away. As Mas and Menos ran to another room with Yoko behind them, Speedy turned to Plant Girl.

"You can speak Spanish?" he demanded. She nodded.

"I've been able to since I was little; I'm sorry, but you are. . .?" She paused and looked at him from head to toe, remembering Robin say something about someone on the team almost exactly like him.

"Speedy. Nice to meet you, and it's great to finally have someone else that speaks Spanish on the team." As they shook, he leaned in slightly.

"Not one of us have known a thing they've been saying since Day 1." Speedy mock-whispered, making Plant Girl laugh. Speedy grinned.

"What're your powers, anyways?" he asked, causing her to stop laughing.

"Let me show you guys." she answered, motioning to the others.

"Watch the doorway," Plant Girl ordered them. She raised a hand. Seconds later, the door opened, and long, dark green vines crawled into the room, carrying two medium-sized suitcases plastered with travel stickers and a small silver suitcase. The vines set down the luggage and crawled back out of the room. She smiled as she walked over and picked up one of the medium-sized suitcases.

"I can control plants, as my hero name suggests," Plant Girl explained. Aqualad, ever the gentleman, went over and introduced himself, the offered to carry the other big suitcase up to her room for her, which she agreed to, and just in time; Speedy and Bumblebee were starting to argue again(Don't ask me what about; though it never takes much for them to start, does it?).

When they reached one of the upper levels, Aqualad directed her to a room at the end of the hall. They put the luggage down, and Plant Girl opened the door. The room had plain white walls, a wood floor, and a plain wooden bed. Paintcans in different colors were stacked near the door with paintbrushes and other equipment.

"We didn't know what colors you'd like for your walls, so we left all of the cans for you to choose from." Aqualad explained. Plant Girl smiled.

"Thanks. I'll start painting tomorrow." Plant Girl stepped into the room, resting the bags on the floor by the bed.

"Thanks again, Aqualad. There's one more thing I'd like you to do, if you don't mind?" He looked at her curiously. "What is it?"

"Could you make sure that our little amigos don't have my poor fox hiding somewhere downstairs? He's used to quiet more than he's used to six-year olds with superspeed."

Aqualad smiled. "No problem, P.G. Have a good night."

"Same to you." Plant Girl said as he began walking down the hall. She turned back to her new room, looking around the room before her gaze rested on the paint cans. _I'll thank Robin for this tomorrow,_ she thought. _I've got a lot to prove, and I'm going to use this spot on the team to do it._ With that thought, she changed and went to bed.

Okay, not exactly the most exciting beginning, but you've gotta start somewhere, right? This is my 1st story, so be nice reviewing; no flames, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Behind the Mask

Me: Chapter 2 is now up! Aqualad, could you do the disclaimer, please?

Aqualad: Sure. Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own Teen Titans or Yu Yu Hakusho, just Plant Girl.

Me: Thanks. Now, let's get started!

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Bee was the first one up the next morning, and she decided to check on Plant Girl before kicking the boys' butts out of bed for morning training. Using her wings, she flew up to the next story of the Tower in no time at all. As she knocked on the door, she could hear piano music coming from inside the room.

"P.G, you up?" she called. The music stopped, and footsteps could be heard heading for the door. The door opened, revealing Plant Girl in her mask and cape, half of the mask off like before. She smiled when she saw Bee standing in front of her.

"Morning, Bee. What's up?" Plant Girl asked.

"Just wanted to check on you before training started for the day. How're you doing?" Bee answered.

"Fine, besides a little homesickness. Come on in." she answered, motioning Bee to join her in the room. As Bee walked further in, she was surprised. The room wasn't bare and blank anymore! The walls were painted with a beautiful seascape on one side of the room, which faded into an equally beautiful forest on the other side.

The bed was made up with light green and dark blue sheets and pillows, a sticker-covered keyboard and the other half of her mask resting on top of the covers. A small wicker basket lay at the foot of the bed, where Bee could see Yoko, asleep. A small wooden side table stood next to the bed, a green glass lamp decorated with silver Japanese characters and a silver and blue lampshade on top of it. Bookshelves overflowing with volumes and knick-knacks took up most of the space.

There was a cluster of chairs around a wooden table in one of the corners, the table covered with a silver and green striped piece of cloth. A small silver rug covered part of the wood floor. Snapshots, postcards, and mini posters were tacked up on a bulletin board over the bed as well as plastered on the closet door. The window was framed with green, blue, and silver striped curtains; the window seat covered with a green and blue quilt. Plants of all colors and kinds decorated the tops of the shelves, tables, hung from the curtain rods, and a few even hung from cords on the ceiling.

"How'd you work so fast? If I did my room, It'd take me a few days to get everything together!" Bee demanded. Plant Girl smiled.

"It was pretty easy; After I woke up for my daily meditation and workout, I just used my powers to get the furniture in here after I finished painting the walls. Not really a big deal," Plant Girl answered, shrugging.

"Not a big deal? This room is amazing!" Be exclaimed. Plant Girl smiled.

"Thanks; if the hero thing doesn't work out, maybe I could become a decorator instead. Now, you were saying something about practice?" The girls left the room and proceded to kick the guys out of bed and downstairs for breakfast, then training. As Bee rationed out bacon and pancakes, Speedy noticed that, even when she was eating, Plant Girl kept the top half of her mask on. _Does she _ever_ take that thing off?_ He thought. _Or does she sleep in it? _

"P.G," Speedy said. She turned to look at him.

"Just curious; do you ever take your mask off?" Plant Girl stiffened slightly, her lips pressed into a line, her eyes narrowing behind her mask.

"No comment," she answered, her voice quiet and stiff-sounding.

"I'm just curious," Speedy protested. "What do you look like under there, a horror movie style monster?" Plant Girl scowled, her eyes briefly flashing yellow.

She stood up, walked to the sink to drop her plate off, then began to walk away. "I think I'll wait for you guys outside." she said quietly as she left the room.

Speedy frowned at the door that Plant Girl just exited through before turning to Aqualad. "Was it something I said?" he asked, earning a collecive groan from his teammates and a whack on the head from BumbleBee.

When the others finished eating and went outside to their training grounds, they found Plant Girl waiting for them at the entrance of the obstacle course that was used to judge the individual Titans' power levels. Mas and Menos raced up to her, leaving the others behind.

"/Ignore Speedy, Plant Girl,/" Mas said.

"/Yeah, he never thinks before he says _anything_!/" Menos added.

Plant Girl smiled slightly at their words, her eyes much kinder.

"/Thanks, boys. I'll keep that in mind the next time I talk to Hairgel Boy./" she said, causing them to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Speedy asked as he and the other teenage Titans caught up to Mas y Menos. Plant Girl glanced at him coolly. "They were just talking to me, Hairgel Boy. Got a problem with it?" she asked coldly.

Speedy scowled at her. "The name is _Speedy_, not Hairgel Boy!" He snapped as he walked past her. "Whatev," Plant Girl said, shrugging.

As Speedy was storming past her, she very quietly stuck a green-booted foot out and tripped him. The other Titans laughed as Speedy picked himself up and brushed himself off, scowling. He turned to a smirking Plant Girl.

"Oops, my foot slipped." she said, shrugging slightly at him.

"Bee, I want to fight first today," he said, not looking away from Plant Girl.

"First time you've ever volunteered willingly, Speedy," Bee said, slightly impressed, even though the reason was for payback. She knew exactly what he was going to say next, and Aqualad and the twins had a feeling they knew what was coming, too.

"I want _her_ to be my opponent." he pointed to Plant Girl, who nodded.

"You're on, Red." He scowled again. "Speedy, _not_ Red and _not_ Hairgel Boy!" he snapped.

She walked over to the arena section of the training grounds with Speedy hot on her heels. As they took battle stances, Speedy drew an arrow across his bow, while Plant Girl tossed her hair over her shoulder and produced a little rosebud from the red locks. Speedy laughed at her.

"You're gonna fight with a little flower? Or is that a peace offering?" he asked, grinning. Plant Girl smirked.

"Nothing is as it seems; for example," she said as the little plant started to glow with silver energy. Speedy and the others watched in surprise as the rose lost its petals, grew twenty times its original size, and its thorns grow an inch long.

"This is my Rose Whip," Plant Girl explained. She twirled it over her head.

"Let's see you beat me while I'm using this!" she called as she snapped it at Speedy, who recovered from his shock just in time to dodge the whip.

He jumped into a tree and stared in shock at the long gash in the ground where he'd been standing. _Okay, note to self,_ he thought. Don't_ get hit by that thing, It'll hurt like hell._ He jumped to another tree, firing arrows in the process. Plant Girl dodged every one of them with acrobatic flips.

She landed on her feet a few feet away, looking at the ice, net, and boxing glove arrows (A/N:I know G.A. only uses them, but what the hey?) now embedded in the ground. She glanced at the treetops through narrowed eyes, trying to pinpoint his energy. A slight movement in one of the treetops caught her attention. _Bingo,_ she thought with a smirk. Speedy fired another set of arrows at Plant Girl.

She dodged by jumping high enough to land on a tree branch. As she landed, Plant Girl let the whip fly, catching Speedy's shoulder as he jumped out of the tree where he'd been hiding. He stumbled slightly as he landed, holding his shoulder._I was right,_ he thought. _That hurt._ Even though it the mark was just a scratch, it _did_ hurt like hell and was starting to bleed. Plant Girl landed a few feet away from him.

"Now, to finish this," she said, twirling her whip in the air again. Speedy made himself draw another set of arrows and fire them before she could attack again. Plant Girl tossed her whip at the arrows to deflect them. To her surprise, the move backfired: the whip wrapped around the first arrow as the second one wrenched the whip out of her hand. The arrows became embedded in a tree behind her, the whip dangling uselessly from them. Plant Girl looked from the arrows and whip to Speedy in astonishment.

"How did you do that?" she demanded. Speedy grinned as he drew his bow back, another set of arrows already in place.

"You'll find that out later-after I win, that is," he said as he fired the arrows at her. She mostly dodged one, but it caught the edge of her mask and ripped it off as it sailed by. The second one caught her cape and ripped it off of her, causing Plant Girl to stumble and fall to her knees, her hair falling forward to hide her face. The arrows pinned the pieces of costume to a nearby tree as Speedy grinned, proud of himself.

"Now, let's see what you look like," he said, taking a few steps toward Plant Girl. He stopped in his tracks as she lifted her head, his eyes widening behind his mask. She wasn't a bit ugly; in fact, she was pretty cute! Her skin was pale and smooth, her features small and perfect. A set of green, almond-shaped eyes glared at him and flashed yellow from under red lashes as pink lips pressed into a hard line.

"You're going down, Hairgel Boy," she hissed as she stood and he got a look at the rest of her costume. A sleeveless turtleneck shirt with a silver leaf and a green knee-length skirt with silver trim showed off her figure; A silver belt with dozens of small pouches circled her small waist, and silver bracelets around her upper arms and wrists gleamed in the sunlight. A pair of knee-length green boots and elbow-length green gloves completed the costume.

Plant Girl reached into one of the pouches and pulled out a small leaf and held it in front of her as it began to glow silver with energy. The leaf quickly became five times its original size, and dangerously sharp. Speedy quickly snapped out of his thoughts and drew his bow and another arrow.

Before he could shoot, she swung the blade and cut the arrow and bow in two, then finished Speedy off with an unexpected roundhouse kick in the stomach as the blade shrunk back into a normal leaf. As Speedy lay on the ground, Plant Girl walked over to the trees where her cape and mask were pinned and quickly freed them, first examining her cape and putting it on, then placing the mask back over her face.

She walked back over to Speedy and stopped in front of him. She stared for a minute, then knelt and extended a hand.

"Need some help?" He looked at her hand for a minute, the slowly took it and stood up, grunting slightly in pain. As she retracted her hand, he turned and smiled at her.

"Nice moves; you won this one fair and square," he said. She nodded and smiled back as the others came rushing up to them.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Later on that night, the Titans were still talking about Plant Girl's match with Speedy.

"That was amazing P.G; I didn't think you'd win after Speedy pinned your whip to that tree!" Bee said. Plant Girl smiled at Bee as she played with the end of her whip. (A/N: In case any of you are wondering, Aqualad is patching Speedy up in the Infirmary while the others are talking.)

"Honestly, I almost thought it was over then, too," she said as the whip shrunk back down to a rosebud, which she tucked inside her hair.

"/Your plant weapons are amazing!/" Mas said.

"/Yeah! What are they again?/" Menos asked.

Plant Girl smiled at them and pulled the rosebud out of her hair again.

"This is my Rose Whip. I create it by letting my energy cause the rose to grow in size until it becomes a thorn-covered whip." she tucked the rosebud back into her hair again. Plant Girl pulled out the leaf. "This is my Leaf Blade; I create it just about the same way I create my Rose Whip: I let my energy cause it to grow until it becomes a sword." she placed the leaf back into its pouch.

"Did you come up with these thigs by yourself, P.G?" Bee asked.

Plant Girl shook her head. "No, my father developed them long before I was born; I just try to use them well when they're needed. And now," she said, stifling a yawn,"I'm going to bed. 'Night, guys."

Plant Girl walked up to her room and entered it, yawning as the door shut behind her. Yoko was sitting up in his basket, glaring at her. _Thanks for waking me up this morning,_ he thought. _And thanks for letting me tag along to see you go up against that red-haired pretty boy, too._ She frowned at the fox as she stepped into the walk-in closet.

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to help me with the room last night," she said as she exchanged her costume and cape for a pair of green and blue pajamma pants and a green tank top decorated with silver Japanese characters. She kept her silver wristbands, though.

"Besides, when are you eager to watch me fight? You know I almost always win." Plant Girl added as she stepped back out again and shut the closet door.

_True,_ Yoko admitted. _But these are members of the Teen Titans you're fighting! You have a chance to surpass even your father's power if you play your cars right!_

Plant Girl scowled at the fox. "I should have seen this coming," she sighed, shaking her head. "You're always looking for ways to get enough power to change back to your true demon form."

_Not always,_ Yoko protested, curling up into a ball and closing his black eyes. _Most of the time I'm napping, remember?_

"Lazy fox," Plant Girl sighed fondly as she selected a book on Makai plants from one of the many bookcases and sat down on her bed to read as her guardian slept. She was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come on in," she called, thinking it was BumbleBee. The door opened and Speedy stepped into the room instead, his shoulder wrapped in bandages. Plant Girl looked up in surprise.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. He smiled sheepishly as he answered.

"Well, I wanted to apologize for what I said at breakfast; I don't really think before I say anything." He said. Plant Girl smiled.

"Don't worry about it," she told him. He nodded and started to head for the door, when she noticed his shoulder. The bandages were coated in blood, and the wound seemed to be causing him much more pain than before. _One of the thorns might have broken off into the wound,_ she realized.

"Speedy, come back here for a minute," He turned around, puzzled.

"Did Aqualad clean that would before bandaging it?" she asked, standing up, walking over to him, and unraveling the bandages carefully.

"Most of it; why?" Speedy asked. Plant Girl stared at the small wound, looking for anything that could have infected it. Then, she spotted the thorn she had been expecting to see. She carefully plucked it out with her nails, then showed it to Speedy.

"This is why," she said. "It looks like a thorn broke off my whip and fell into the wound, causing a minor infection. But," she walked over to a flowerpot on the table.

"A few of these leaves will heal everything by tomorrow." She snipped off a few leaves, grabbed some bandages from a shelf, and walked back over to Speedy.

"These are from a Burdock plant, which is used to heal cuts and scrapes," Plant Girl explained as she re-bandaged the wound. She patted Speedy's shoulder lightly when she finished.

"Wear it overnight, and you'll be fine by tomorrow, Speedy." she said.

"Thanks; you can use my real name if you want to," he said shyly. Plant Girl turned to look at him.

"Your real name?" she asked. He nodded. "Roy is my real name." he said. She nodded thoughtfully.

"Okay Roy, like I said, wear it overnight, and you'll wake up without a scratch," Plant Girl said. He smiled. His name sounded better somehow, coming from her lips.

"Thanks, Plant Girl," he said as he started towards the door. "Rose," she said, causing him to look at her.

"Huh?" She smiled at the archer. "My name's not really Plant Girl, it's Rose." she explained. He grinned.

"Rose it is then. Thanks again, Rosie. 'Night." He said as he left the room. The girl stared at the door in surprise. Everyone had always called her Rose, or the Spanish from of the name that her mother used: Rosalia. No one ever called her Rosie before; she liked it. Plant Girl, or Rose, as we know her as now, smiled to herself. _Maybe Mr. Hotshot the archer isn't as bad a guy as I thought,_ she thought as she resumed reading.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Done! Ugh, writing 7 pages in one day isn't easy! *Stands up and stretches* While I take a break, I'll be waiting for your reviews. No flames, please!


	3. Chapter 3

Teen Titans Chapter 3: Botan Appears

Me: Thanks for waiting, everyone! *bows appologetically* Sorry it took so long; my computer got a virus and broke down and I had to wait a few months to get it fixed and- Bee: Calm down and take a breath, girl; Everybody understands. Me: *gulps in air* Thanks, Bee. Could you do the disclaimer while I take a break?  
>Speedy: You're apologizing again? *shakes head* Man, you get flustered easily! Me: *glares* Shove it, Hairgel Boy! *begins chasing Speedy around the room* Bee: *sweatdrops* Well, while Sassafras gets his butt handed to him-<em>again<em>-I'll do the disclaimer: Nyx'sBlackRose doesn't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Teen Titans. Enjoy the new chapter, everyone!

_thoughts_

"words"

/Spanish translations/

* * *

><p>The 1st week Plant Girl spent as the newest member of Titans East was pretty normal: fighting bad guys, pizza runs, video game tournaments, the occasional Titans get together, and the almost daily fight between teammates. She enjoyed it; it kind of reminded her of home, when her family got together for a big event; even the fighting reminded her of her family, official and unofficial.<p>

She smiled to herself; Robin had suggested the perfect way to keep her little-problem, she she called it, in check. But, by the end of that 1st week of her new life with the Titans, her little problem was revealed, in a measure, to her teammates. It started when Dr. Light tried to rob a lamp store in downtown Steel City. As the _dork_ of a supervillan was trying to leave the scene, the Titans showed up. But, before any of them could take a step towards him, the ground shook under their feet, and with a huge roar, a giant demon appeared, reducing rearby buildings into piles of rubble with a single sweep of its hand.

As the other Titans looked on in shock(Dr. Light had fainted _dead_ away), Plant Girl groaned inwardly.

_I thought I was _done_ with demons for a while_, she thought. _And now there's one here in Steel, not 10 feet away from me._ She sighed as she took her Rose Whip from her hair. _Oh, well. What is it that Papa always says about not crying over wilted roses? Still, Prince Pacifier's going to be hearing from me pretty _damn_ soon._ She sprung into action, running at the demon as her Rose Whip grew.

"Hey, ugly!" she taunted as she lassoed it's foot. "Try picking on some people your own size; preferably back in your own realm!" With that, she gave the Whip a tug, knocking the demon onto it's backside. The demon roared angrily and kicked out, sending the Whip and Plant Girl flying into the air.

"How dare you mock me; I Gouki, will not be defeated by your kind a second time!" He snarled as Plant Girl landed on the ground, her Whip a few feet away from her.

This action, along with Gouki's roar, caused the other Titans to snap out of their collective daze. They rushed over to Plant Girl, Speedy in the lead, and surrounded her, making sure she was allright before trying to come up with a plan to defeat Gouki. Plant Girl, upon lifting her head and hearing the demon's name, was suprised and astonished, to say the very least.

_H-he's supposed to be _dead_! U-Uncle Yusuke defeated him himself!_ she thought, stunned.

When she realized that the others had surrounded her, she dismissed her thoughts and began working on a battle plan. She stood up quickly, ignoring her teammates protests and her own pain, and watched as Gouki stood up and began to charge the teenaged heroes.

"Everybody dodge!" she called, managing to leap out of the way just in time. Luckily, the others were just able to get out of the way in time to avoid being mauled by Gouki's horns.

As Gouki collided with a building, Plant Girl racked her brain for an idea of how to defeat the demon.

_I know Uncle Yusuke mentioned it more than once. . ._Damn_ it, the next time he's telling stories about his days as a Spirit Detective, I'm listening more closely. . .assuming we live long enough._ She turned and faced Gouki as he yanked his head out of the building. _But for now, I'll have to use my full powers-_just_ short of the full change._

"Everybody either take cover or stall him!" Plant Girl called to her friends. They nodded, drawing their weapons (the Titans that had weapons). Plant Girl clenched her fists and let her powers build inside her, as Mas y Menos began racing around Gouki's feet and the others began their own attacks, not even managing to make a scratch appear on Gouki's skin.

None of them noticed the silver aura surround Plant Girl. Or the silver streaks appear in her hair. Or her eyes turning completely yellow and her ears becoming slightly more fox-like. Or that the plants around them were growing at an extreme rate and going haywire. At least, not until they completely surrounded and wrapped around Gouki, paralizing him.

When they did, they were all completely suprised and caught off guard. Even Gouki stopped roaring and squirming when he noticed the changes in the teen's appearance and power level. His eyes widened as she stepped foreward, power radiating from her.

"You-you're not human, are you?" He asked, gulping in fear. Plant Girl smirked and slowly shook her head, her eyes gleaming with sudden recollection.

"Speedy," she said quietly, not taking her eyes off of the subdued-and now terrified-demon in front of her. He started as she said his name, snapping out of a daze he'd entered when he'd looked at Plant Girl after her change.

"Y-Yeah, P.G.?" he asked, trying to control the stammer and slightly fearful tone he felt in his voice. She nodded to Gouki.

"I've finally remembered how to kill this thing," she said as Gouki started howling and squirming in fear. "From the inside. Aim one of your arrows into his mouth; I'll help you."

Speedy nodded, gulping slightly as he drew an arrow and took aim. He was suprised by Plant Girl's change and freaked out a little by the demon in front of him; he hoped that his almost flawless aim wouldn't be effected too much by it(Yes, even in the midde of an almost crisis, Speedy's pride and self-opinion were still intact).

He let the arrow fly, hoping for the best. Plant Girl raised a hand and the arrow began glowing with Spirit energy, guiding it straight to it's destination: inside Gouki.

"NOOOOO! I CAN'T GO BACK!" Gouki howled as he dissolved into silver light and dissappeared. Immediately afterwards, the plants reverted back into their previous docile forms. As Plant Girl regressed back to her usual self, Bee approached her with the others right behind.

"P.G., what was that?" Bee demanded. Plant Girl looked at her calmly and raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean, the demon, or my powers?" she asked.

"_All of it!_" the other Titans said together. Plant Girl sighed and lightly pinched the bridge of her nose before looking back at her friends.

"Okay, to start off with, that was a demon; more specifically a Kyukonki, a spirit-eating demon." She gave them a few minutes to digest that information before continuing.

"They have extremely tough skin, like this specific demon we just fought named Gouki, which you already know. What you most likely _don't_ know is that he was defeated and killed almost 40 years ago by my uncle, Yusuke Urameshi." She could see that _this_ news stunned them the most.

"But if he died 40 years ago, how was he alive 5 minutes ago?" Aqualad asked, puzzled.

"Bingo! An _excellent_ question!" A voice said behind them. Everyone turned around to see a teenage girl with blue hair tied into a ponytail, pink eyes, and dressed in a pink kimono floating on a paddle a few feet in the air above the ground. Plant Girl's eyes widened in recognition.

"Botan, what are _you_ doing here? Aren't you supposed to be working?" she asked in suprise.

"I _am_ working, Rose. Lord Koenma sent me to collect you and your friends and bring you all to Spirit World; he has a case for you that will require your friends' help." Botan answered. Plant Girl groaned and smacked her forehead.

"I'm supposed to be on vacation, _remember_? A full year, 365 days, _off_ duty?" she reminded the ferrywoman. Botan frowned at the teenaged demoness.

"Rose, have you forgotten your other duties?" Botan scolded. "You're a Spirit Detective; you should've learned from your parents, uncles, and Hiei by now that vacations _never_ last as long as you hope!"

Plant Girl sighed unhappily. "I know that. I was just hoping it wouldn't apply to me as much as it did to them." she turned to her friends, who, up until this point, were silent.

"Guys, this is Botan, the ferrywoman of the River Styx, besides the official assistant to the Spirit Detectives." They managed to choke out stunned greetings, which Botan returned cheerfully.

"Botan, if you've spent anytime on Earth recently, you'll recognize the Titans East-Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, and Mas y Menos. Now that the introductions are out of the way, what does Lord Binky Breath want with us?"

"You'll find out when we get there;" Botan answered, rising a few feet higher in the air. Plant Girl quickly grew and tossed a vine to Botan, who wrapped it around the end of the paddle. Then, Plant Girl grew another, longer vine and handed it to her teammates.

"Each of you tie a part of it arounf your waists like me," she instructed, quickly wrapping it around her own waist and securing it.

"And if we don't want to?" Speedy challenged, as he regained his bravado. Plant Girl smirked at him.

"It's a long way down from Spirit World's gates to the ground; at least. . .how high, Botan? 15,000-20,000 miles?" she asked, looking up at her friend for an estimate.

"I think it's almost 50,000 miles, Rose," Botan answered, hiding her smile as she watched the teenage archer go white and quickly tie the vine around his waist.

"Now, if everyone is ready, It's on to Spirit World!" Botan called as she and the others flew high into the sky, disappearing from view in seconds.

* * *

><p>Not bad for someone who hasn't been writing since June, huh? Now some of Rose's private life is out in the open; I'll try to come up with a big case for them. How'd you guys like Gouki and Botan's guest appearances? Some of the information in this chapter came from wikipedia, and I'm going to try my hand at writing a few one-shots soon, so wish me luck! Tell me everything you liked when you review; as always, no flames, please!<p> 


End file.
